Loyally His Slave, 'Til Death
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: A commission for a person deviantART, Caliborn x Slave!Reader. Caliborn is abusive, and can't show any form of love. And despite all this, you totally love him! But staying by his side might be the death of you.


I'm a pitiful creäture, I know because I love him despite how he treats me. My lord, my master, my old 'friend', I have loved him and stood by his side since we could walk. And, as pathetic as I am, I want my death to be by his hand because I want him to be the last thing I see.

"Please, become my lady in waiting, it will stop your abuse." Pleads Muse Calliope as she bandages my newest wounds. "My brother can't treat you this way if you just leave his service for mine."

"I can't leave Lord Caliborn, I have stood by his side since we could walk. And . . . and he needs me, he just won't say it." I felt tears burn the back of my eyes. Why could he not accept that he needed me? I am a vital part of his life, the only one that has yet to try to kill him and I soothe him when he needs it. "I must stand by him for his sake, it doesn't matter what happens to me."

"Why? Why must you love that beast?! He can't show his love and he can never not hurt you. Please, please come with me. I want you to live, you're the only one that hasn't tried to kill us and you've been my friend since before we could walk." Calliope was sobbing at this point. I couldn't stand her tears, so I held her close. "Please, (Name), come with me so that I won't have to see you die by my brother's hand. I don't think that I would be able to cope if you died and left me to this harsh reality."

"Calliope . . . I need to return before he awakes, I'll get beaten more if he finds me gone." It was all you could say, her confession of how much you meant to her. Calliope is the only female friend you have ever had, and will likely remain that way since the other female slaves are afraid to even be in the same room as you. Being Lord Caliborn's 'favorite' slave has its perks . . . and may down falls.

"Fine, but consider what I have said." She, being the Muse of Space could hide us by shrinking us and then make us grow again, lead me from her tiny-in-comparisen-to-the-mansion room. Calliope had long ago shrunk her room and hidden it so that Caliborn couldn't disturb her things(and kill her),she often took me there when to her room when my 'love' abused me, just as she did this time.

The entryway was humongous, then Calliope brought us back to our regular sizes which left the entryway looking its regular giant self.

"Thank you, Muse Calliope, for tending to my injuries for me." Out in the open I must always be formal or he will harm me far worse than normal. I bow to Calliope and then go back to Caliborn's side of the mansion.

Caliborn's side of the mansion is where all the slaves are kept, Calliope keeps servants; slaves that she has 'liberated' from her brother. Calliope has tried for years to make her brother be kinder, or at least not beat us, to his slaves. Since finding out that I was one of them, she has pestered him everyday. She prefered to use something called a 'chat client program', or something like that, to do it because he beats me in front of her to show his power . . . along with making rude gestures and trying to kill her, which is why they are barely ever seen together.

This side of the mansion also houses a group of individuals called The Felt. When you are able to conceal your injuries from Calliope, you tend to go to Doc Scratch or Stitch or Crowbar. They, amazingly, don't tell the others and tend to you before pretending that it never happened, as you always ask of them. Snowman, the only female member of The Felt, just watches you with sad eyes and you're pretty sure that she knows how you feel about Caliborn.

At least you got back to Caliborn's room before he woke up, all you need to do now is stand here until he lets you into his room.

"Hey, you there, (Name). You're going to die if you continue to stay by his side like this." Said a female voice, Snowman. Her voice was somewhat sorrowful, strange for her.

"I do what I must, miss Snowman. I will stay by his side until he no longer needs me or I die." Polite, I must be polite to her, proper out in the open at all times. Proper, be proper dammit.

"You'll die soon. Your choices have made that crystal clear. Goodbye, (Name)." Snowman walked away while hugging herself, as if she needed comfort or was cold. That couldn't be a good sign, she always acted as though she was made of ice. I watched her turn around a corner, seeing her pause before running off, something was definitely wrong with her.

"Bitch, get in here!" Caliborn yelled as he opened the door. I jumped before complying, and waited for my next order. Caliborn gripped my throat and held me several feet off the ground, with only one arm!

You held his arm, not to get him to stop but to make sure that your neck didn't break from the strain of your dangling body.

"Where were you, you fucking slut? I know that you weren't in front of my door like I told you to be. SO WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU BITCH?!" Caliborn was shaking you at this point, almost breaking your neck and cutting off your air supply. God it hurt, but you wouldn't complain because then he'd only beat you worse.

With a growl he threw you at the wall, where you hit the back of your head hard. The hit to your head blinded you, causing you to actually feel fear for what might happen. Little frightened noises slipped past your guard, making Caliborn pause before kicking you in the ribs.

Caliborn grabbed your hair and lifted you to your feet. You blindly and fearfully stare in front you while holding your head.

"I'm sorry, Lord Caliborn, please forgive me master." I can barely, I've never been so scared before. I can't see what he's about to do, I've never been afraid of Caliborn before but I can't help it now.

"I'll never forgive you, fucker. You are my slave, you do as I order or you suffer!" Caliborn punches your gut then grabs a knife off the wall. He stabs you deep in the heart, making you scream at the pain. Caliborn releases your hair, letting you drop to the floor with a thump.

"Heh. Get up now." He turns away but looks back when he doesn't hear movement. Caliborn looks at your paling face with realization, he just gave you a fatal wound; his favorite toy and slave, he just delivered the death-blow to you!

"(Name), don't die, I still need you. You can't fucking die yet!" Caliborn cries as he holds you close, he doesn't care that your red blood is soaking into his clothes or staining his green skin, he just wants to take back his actions.

"I'm glad that it . . . was you . . . my love." You say in pained, wheezing breathes. Caliborn watches with horror as the life leaves your eyes, the warmth leaching out of your body. He cradles your body to his for a very long time, crying at what he did in anger.

"I see you finally did it, Caliborn. I'll tell the others." Doc Scratch sorrowfully says from the doorway, watching his master hold the corpse of the only girl to make the cue ball headed man feel true compassion. Doc Scratch left to spread the news and to do his own grieving.

"I couldn't have killed her." Caliborn whispers in denial. Tears continue to trek down his green cheeks as he realizes the reason that he had you stay by his side all these years, he had always loved you. And now, now you were gone forever because of his stupid fucking anger over something small and insignificant.


End file.
